I Felt It Too
by mistressbabette51
Summary: The New Year brings Iris and Barry together again along with a few surprises. I guess you could call it fate. Written for the Westallen 'Prompt' Week on Tumblr (Jan. 6-12, 2015). Day #1 - Holiday.


A/N: The New Year brings Iris and Barry together but with a few surprises. I guess you could call it fate.

_**Westallen Prompt Week on Tumblr: Day #1 Prompt: Holiday (AU).**_

~o~o~

_I Felt It Too_

_New Year's Eve, not long before midnight:_

Eddie and Iris were at the swankiest hotel in town with hundreds of guests ready to ring in the New Year. The music was loud and upbeat; the dancing was brisk and fun. It had taken months to acquire their reservation. But they were having a strained and rather quiet New Year's Eve.

Iris was the one being a downer. She didn't want to be with Eddie to bring in the New Year. She wanted to be with Flash, but it was Barry that was wearing down her mood. Avoiding him wasn't the problem; he was always busy with other things. It definitely made it easier for them not to talk about his confession on Christmas Eve.

Shaking her head to remove those thoughts, it was an hour before midnight, but then Eddie got a call. "What is it?" Iris asked. "Why is that thing on?" She asked becoming annoyed. It didn't take much for Eddie to annoy her lately. Not only had he become positively obsessed with working all hours, but now that she would starting her new job, they wouldn't be spending nearly enough time together. She was not happy how things were progressing in their relationship. Distracted by her thoughts, she listened to him explain why he had to leave yet again, but on New Year's Eve. She could not believe he was actually going to leave her alone.

"I'm sorry, Iris, but I'm on the call list for tonight. I had hoped," he replied but stopped at her glare. "Detective Thawne here," he answered the call. Ever since Joe had told him about meta-humans and particularly after their encounter with the man in yellow, he had become obsessed with finding out more about him. He couldn't explain it; didn't understand it but he felt compelled to do this. Then after taking the call, it just may be a lead, so he knew he would have to leave Iris alone on New Year's Eve. She may never forgive him; but he had to go. He hung up. "I'm sorry. I'll make this up to you; I promise." He tried to kiss her cheek, but she turned from him to hide her feelings. They were on top rooftop deck overlooking the city.

After he had been gone for a minute, she pulled out her cell phone, punched in a few messages and then left the hotel. Fifteen minutes later, she was on the rooftop at Jitters. She didn't have to wait long; then she turned at the swishing sound.

Smiling, she pulled her coat closer around her. "I knew you would come."

Barry was entirely surprised when he got her message. He had also gotten word about the lead, but his Father knew what was most important to him. He looked her over; she looked incredible. Her hair was up, which was rare, her dress from what he could see, was black, long and flowed around her long legs. Her coat was red; very festive. She looked so pretty. "I've missed you."

She was little surprised; they hadn't talked since that night she had told him to stay away from her. She then told him the truth. "I've missed you too."

"Iris … I thought you would be with him." He hated to speak his name. It made it all the more real.

"He got called away," she said.

She didn't look disappointed, in fact, she seemed exactly the opposite. He got his hopes up; he couldn't help it. "Iris, I just wanted to tell you," he hesitated.

Everyone told her to stay away from him, but she couldn't. They walked towards each other. A little breathless, she asked, "What did you want to tell me?"

Now toe-to-toe, he reached for her hand. She didn't pull away. "You must have some idea."

She suspected it, but she needed to know. "Just say it; you can do it." She encouraged him to speak.

"I wish it were that easy." He looked into her eyes.

Iris frowned because when she looked into his eyes, they looked familiar, but then she realized the truth. They were Barry's eyes, a warm shade of green. His face wasn't blurred at all. Inwardly thrilled, and not saying a word, she reached up to touch the emblem on his chest.

He pulled her close. "Iris," he hesitated again.

She nodded her head. "I know how you feel; I know."

Barry was thinking, _She knows?_

She leaned up on her tiptoes and he leaned down and then they kissed, slowly, sweetly and tentatively. Feeling encouraged, Barry pulled her tight against him and deepened the kiss. She kissed him back knowing the truth.

It was now twelve o'clock midnight and it began to snow. They could hear the noises and shouts of Happy New Year chants all over the city, but they only had time for the other.

The timing may not have been right, but love pays no attention to the clock.

The kiss went on and on!

~o~o~

Song Inspiration: _Snowflakes of Love_, Toni Braxton.

A/N: I know this was short, and this story is AU, but I would love to continue this. It may depend on the back end of the season. I hope you liked it. Reviews/kudos is love.


End file.
